


Lovers

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Lovers [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fandral/Loki (briefly), M/M, Pegging, pretty much everyone/Loki (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Chapter 1: Reflective.  Bit angsty.Chapter 2: 100% Valki smut.  Enjoy.-----------Loki had… heats.It was Volstagg who had first joking called them that, and the name had stuck.  And somehow having a name had negated the need for an explanation.  Everyone had forgotten to wonder why it happened.In any case, it did happen.  Three or four times a year, Loki would be struck by this terrible, unbearable needing.  He needed attention, needed touch, needed affection and domination and oh, yes, he needed very much to be fucked.And fuck him they had.Thor had seen him through his first two alone.  But Loki was demanding, and Asgardians promiscuous, so soon Sif had joined.  And then the Warriors Three.It changed everything.(Completely works as a stand-alone.)





	1. Chapter 1

Loki had… heats.

It was Volstagg who had first joking called them that, and the name had stuck. And somehow having a name had negated the need for an explanation. Everyone had forgotten to wonder why it happened.

In any case, it did happen. Three or four times a year, Loki would be struck by this terrible, unbearable needing. He needed attention, needed touch, needed affection and domination and oh, yes, he needed very much to be fucked.

And fuck him they had.

Thor had seen him through his first two alone. But Loki was demanding, and Asgardians promiscuous, so soon Sif had joined. And then the Warriors Three.

It changed everything.

Outsiders often mistook Loki for being the misfit of their group. Tolerated, rather than particularly wanted.

The truth was, Loki was their center. They revolved around him, adored him, protected and cared for him. The aggression others had seen had been flirtatious domination, and a promise of intimacy. Loki's tricks and mischief had been intrigue, to draw their loving discipline. His lovers cared for him, always, loved him and spoiled him in affection.

When heat came, he became their devoted, needing pet, and they cared for him, and cared for him, and cared…. Oh, how he’d loved it. How he’d melted at being so loved. He was rarely so fortunate as to have all five of his beloveds at once, but they were dutiful in their caring, and made sure he was never alone, and he usually had two or three. For days they would switch off, and lovingly see to his needs, and care for him so thoroughly.

Between heats, the dynamic hardly evaporated. The Asgardian norm was for warriors to be dominant lovers. Loki drank their dominance up, and they were all too eager to focus it upon him. He caused trouble, and they lovingly disciplined him.

Then… oh, everything had gone so wrong.

He hadn't meant to cause so much trouble.

Thor wasn't ready to be king, he hadn't been! But then things had gotten out of control, and Thor had been sent away, he’d been banished, and it had been Loki's fault, and Loki had wanted to scream and never stop. But he'd still been so terrified of what had happened on Jotunheim, what had happened to his skin. He’d evaded his lovers a little longer - he'd throw himself on their mercy later, they would figure out together how to bring Thor home, later, soon - and gone to the vault and….

And he was a monster.

And then he was king.

He couldn't be their loving pet while he was king. He couldn't.

He couldn't let them touch him when he was a monster.

He'd pushed them away, refused them. And they were so hurt over losing Thor, they let him. They all thought there would be a later. There had always been a later before.

Then he'd been hanging off the bifrost. Thor had loved him so much he had flung himself over to catch him, with no plan for survival. He was looking at Loki with such desperation.

He didn't know yet. He didn’t know what Loki was.

And let that be the last, Loki had thought. Let death take him, with that being the last he had known from Thor. That ignorant love. That unknowing care. Loki had let go, surely to his death.

Then. Madness. Darkness. Hurting. Thanos. A mad attempt to conquer Midgard. Everything had become so twisted. Loki barely knew which way was up. Thor had come for him, and he couldn't bear for Thor not to take care of him. He'd fought tooth and nail to avoid the moment when he would take Thor's care, and Thor would not give it.

He was still in that swampy madness when he'd been thrown into his Asgardian cell. Thor was too angry to speak to him.

The others came, sometimes. Loki wouldn't speak to them. Couldn't even look at them. He would, sometimes, childishly, hide behind furniture. They could see he was there - privacy was not a luxury he was allowed - but he could pretend they couldn't, and they left sooner.

They were mad at him.

Heat came. He thought he'd be left to suffer through it alone, and sicken - his terrible time in the darkness had taught him that he could, indeed, survive it - but Fandral came.

Only Fandral.

Loki couldn't speak, wouldn't look at him, but he didn't resist. He didn't bother suppressing his simple animal reactions, or his body's desire. Some part of his mind quietly, urgently, drank in Fandral’s care. Sucked it up as needily as the parched creature he was. Fandral said many things, but Loki was too lost to take any of it in until the end.

Heat was over. Heat was over, and Fandral had to leave.

And Loki, unspeaking, expressionless, face and eyes turned always to the wall, had a death grip on his arms and couldn't let go.

Fandral was over him, kissing his neck and ear, pouring the affection Loki needed into him. “I have to go. Love, Heart, I cannot stay.” He squeezed Loki in a trembling embrace. “Come back to us. Please come back to us. We miss you. We love you. We love you so much, heart. The others, they’re angry, but they miss you so much. Please come back to us.

Loki squeezed his arms, dug his fingers in. Please, no.

“We love you. We all love you. I have to go. Please, heart, please come home to us!”

Fandral had pulled away. Loki had shuddered. He couldn't breath. Fandral tucked him in, as loving and tender as Loki's stiff, frozen form allowed. He kissed Loki's cheek, and begged him to get better, and left.

Left Loki alone.

And for the first time since this had all begun, Loki cried.

He turned his face into his pillow, for some semblance of privacy. And cried, and howled, and wailed his hurt and confusion. He’d sobbed himself dry, then cried some more, because, because-

‘Come back to us’?

For the first time since the bifrost, there was a future. A later. Things might get better or worse. ‘Come back to us’? Yes, Odin often handed out harsh sentences, which were just as easily commuted when he felt the offender had learned their lesson. Thor had been banished to Midgard, then restored only a few days later. It wasn't so unusual. But it was a benefit of rank. Prince Loki, Odinson, might hope for such release. Captive Loki, Laufeyson, could not. If his lovers were hoping for his release, if they held hope for his recovery, then they viewed him still as the Loki they had known, not the monster he was born as. Nor would Fandral offer such false hope, if he was irrevocably irredeemable in Odin's eyes.

A future existed.

No.

Terror filled him. His future contained Thanos, hunting him down.

He’d thought about it many times. It was the inevitable end. Eventually, Thanos would come. He would rip through Asgard to get at him. His family would die. His lovers would die. Then he would be tortured and tortured and tortured. It was horrible, but it was inevitable. It may as well have already happened. So no need to fear it.

But now he'd been given the slightest, smallest sliver of room to move in. A tauntingly small possibility of maybe, possibly, being able to avoid this fate.

Too small a chance to hope for.

Big enough to wake him. To make him want to try. To make him desperate and terrified and absolutely paralyzed with fear for what Thanos would do to the people he loved.

Then Thor had come, at last. And he'd said he would put Loki back in the cell when this was over, but they’d both understood. This was Loki's chance to prove himself, and win Odin's pardon.

Loki had died trying.

And wasn't dead an excellent thing to be, to avoid Thanos’ wrath? Loki had decided to stay. And, because no one would accuse him of being entirely full of innocent intentions, he replaced Odin. This way he could watch over his beloveds. Odin hadn't even been able to keep their mother safe. He clearly couldn't be trusted with Asgard.

His heats had been managed, with enough magic and trickery. Years passed. Loki was lonely, so lonely it hurt, but his lovers were safe.

Thor had found him out. It had been such a relief. Such a relief to have Thor sternly controlling him, to have Thor drag him about. He was still angry. He didn't take care of Loki. Let that awful sorcerer embarrass him. But he kept a firm eye on Loki, and Loki was so starved it was like a feast. Thor would forgive him.

Hela.

He was thrown from the bifrost.

Sakaar.

Then. He felt his lovers die.

He felt it. Everything stopped mattering.

He played the Grandmaster's games, and won his favor, and threw himself into Sakaar, because disappearing out of himself was best.

He hadn't felt Thor die. Thor must have defeated Hela, and be safely ruling Asgard. It was the only relief. It was enough of a relief that he forgave Thor. His lovers had been safe while Loki was there, protecting them. Thor had pulled him away, and now they were dead, and Thor once again wasn't looking for him, but Loki could forgive all that, because at least Thor was alive.

Then, Thor hadn't defeated Hela. And he wanted to go off and fight her. Loki tried to stop him. Thor couldn't die. Loki couldn't stop him. Loki followed. Thor couldn't die! Loki couldn't be all alone!

Ragnarok.

And after, of course he followed Thor. What else was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's just, like... 100% Valki smut. I debated even putting these together, instead of two separate stories in a series.
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyrie was sorting through some of her older armor, deciding what could be repaired, and what had to be thrown out. Her millenia on Sakaar had made her a bit of a pack rat. Her instinct was to repair as long as possible. But now that she was one of Asgard’s highest warriors, there was an expectation that she should not look overly shabby.

On the other hand, as one of Asgard’s highest warriors, was she going to let such meaningless expectations dictate anything to her?

There was a knock on the door. She yelled for whoever it was to come in. It was Loki.

“Hey, Lackey!” she teased. She knew he found the joke long past dull by now, but she liked mildly irritating him. “What brings you h- Oooh.”

She didn't have to look too hard to see the state he was in. Well, they’d known his heat was due to start sometime soon! But it could vary by weeks, so Thor had gone out on a hunt just this morning.

The brothers had started bringing Valkyrie into Loki's heats shortly after the whole Thanos thing. She knew part of that had been because they liked her and wanted to share intimacy… but a lot of it was because Loki needed more attention than one busy king could always provide, no matter how much Thor loved his brother. Thor worried about a situation exactly like this, where he wasn't here, and Loki was in need.

She grinned, showing teeth. Well, she could handle this!

Loki in heat was sweet and submissive and so unlike the sharp-tongued trouble-maker he was the rest of the time. He was in a soft robe, which Valkyrie noticed gave easy access to his body, and looked shyly away from Valkyrie.

“I…. Thor isn't back yet, and I… I need….” He wrapped his arms around himself, and blushed.

Valkyrie prowled slowly toward him. “Oh? Did you need something, sweetie?”

Loki moaned, and the door behind him abruptly slammed itself. “Please, Valkyrie! My heat started, I, I need…. Please help me!”

She got into his space, and leaned in close to smell him. Mmm. Clean and fresh, with… oh, just a bit of that scent Valkyrie had bought him! What a good pet. “What do you need, sweetheart?”

Loki whined. “Anything! Fuck me, please, I need you to!” He shuddered all over. “Please, Valkyrie!”

Val hummed her approval. “I suppose I can do that. Take your robe off, pet.”

“Yes!” He immediately pulled it off. Oh, very good. In heat, Loki was very obedient.

Loki bit his lip and tried not to whine with need as Valkyrie circled him, drinking in his pretty form. He always knew just how to stand, in heat. Not that he'd be standing for long.

“Yes, I’m definitely going to fuck you. Go get my strap on, pet, and bring it to me. And I want you to pick out a dildo to go with it.”

Loki hurried to do so, still blushing but eager. He took the complicated strap on from her drawer, then opened the next drawer and eyed the assortment of dildos consideringly, expertly judging their size.

Valkyrie waited until his hand descended to one of the toys. She couldn't see which one. “No.” she said firmly. “Bigger than that.”

Loki's breath caught, and he picked another, and quickly returned to her.

Val eyed the toy carefully, deciding if it would work. Thor had explained the rules to her. Anything could be done to Loki. Any humiliation or kink, it was all allowed, as long as it was kept private. Loki adored it. But they must be careful not to hurt him, as Loki was often too submissive and lost in heat to speak up if he was hurt, and would sometimes even lie when asked. He would simply say whatever he thought they wanted to hear.

“Hmm.” She pressed the toy teasingly against his lower abdomen, showing how it went up to nearly his belly button, and how thick it was. He moaned longingly. “You can take that, can’t you, pet?” She'd seen him take bigger, though maybe not on round one.

“Yes, please, I can!” His tone was so eager, so ready to fall to his knees.

“Kneel in the center of the bed.” she ordered.

He did, quickly.

“Touch you nipple. Flick it, very gently.”

He did, until he was shivering and flushed, breath coming in needy pants. He was always so utterly responsive in heat!

“Pinch it.” Valkyrie ordered, idly. “Harder.”

He did, and groaned. Behind him, his foot twisted over the blanket, a nervous expression of how needy he was.

“Good, sweetie. Let go.” She ran her fingers slowly over the toy he’d brought her, and his eyes tracked the movements in hypnotic fascination. “Go get the lube.” His nipple was flushed and hard, all the more so in contrast with the other, neglected nipple. Maybe she’d lick them later. If he was good.

He got the lube, and knelt back in the center of the bed. He was panting, he was so eager. “Please, Valkyrie, oh, I… I want… anything. Please, I want you to use me, I want you to do filthy, rough things to me.” He bit his lip, and ran his hands measuringly over the lube bottle, as if he was too far into heat not to consider fucking it. “Please be rough with me. Please.”

He was so much fun!

She twirled her finger. “Face down, ass up. I want you to prepare yourself for me. I know this toy is a little bigger than you’re used to starting with. But I’m only giving you until I’m done putting my strap on on. Maybe if you put on a good show, I’ll go a little slow. Okay, pet?”

He gave a little cry, and hurried to take the position she’d commanded, and start preparing himself. “It’s so big, Valkyrie, please!”

Oh! He was delicious! He certainly wasn’t begging for her not to do it. He just wanted her to know he was nervous of it, so she could take care of him. He was utterly perfect. He wanted absolutely nothing from sex except to give his control up entirely, and be in another’s, and be loved. He didn’t care one bit if she wanted to ream him with a strap on, or smear him in honey, or put him in a collar and calmly braid his hair, as long as she was in charge.

Well, no, that wasn't entirely true. He did like the rough stuff. He liked submitting. But he didn't much care about the nature of the roughness.

She did take her time. She liked watching him stretch to reach his opening, watching him bury his face in the blanket in a mix of embarrassment and arousal, liked watching him squirm, and the increasingly needy little noises he made, and-

Loki tangled one of his hands in his own hair, and groaned desperately. “Oh please, Valkyrie, please, please, I need, you don’t understand, it’s so, oh please! Please!” He arched his hips, uselessly. “I can barely breathe, I need you so much, please!”

She grinned, and didn’t speed up at all, taking off the last of her clothes. “You’re a needy little slut in heat, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am, yes!”

“You want to feel my big hard toy in your ass? I’m not going to be gentle. I’m going to shove in and make you scream.”

He moaned, and squeezed his fist in his own hair, and incoherent curses began spilling from his lips.

“It doesn’t really matter if you come. If you do, and you’re so sensitive you can’t take anymore, it won’t matter. I’ll just keep going.” She slowly got her strap on in place. “I’m going to keep pounding into you until you forget you were ever anything but a hole to fuck.”

“Please! Yes!”

She sauntered slowly to the bed, enjoying the silly way the toy swung about as she did. She made a few adjustments to the straps, to stabilize it, and climbed onto the bed along Loki. She ran a caressing hand up his thigh, and positioned herself behind him. “You ready, sweetie?”

She didn't bother waiting for his affirmation. He was. Beyond ready. She took hold of his hips, and pushed firmly into him.

Loki wailed, a strangled noise tinged with pain, and arched back for more.

Oh FUCK.

She replaced his hand with hers, to take a firm grip on his hair, keeping him down. Then she started slamming into him as hard as she could.

Loki shrieked. “Yes! Pl-” His words were lost, becoming mindless cries of pleasure. Valkyrie gritted her teeth, changed their angle slightly, and was able to pound him even deeper and harder. Loki yelled, and got out a few more half-coherent pleas.

She growled softly. “Look at you! Such a pretty little slut! Do you want more?”

“Yes! Yes!”

She tugged his hair, hard, but to the side, not lifting him off the bed. “You look so good under me, pet! I used such a big toy, and you’re being so good, taking it so well. Such a good pet.” She slid her hand gently over his hip, and gave his balls a teasing squeeze. “Is it hurting you?”

“Yes! It hurts, it's big, please! Please own me! Please, more!”

Loki’s cries were gorgeous. So full of utter surrender, ecstasy and need, the occasional half-managed word. ‘Love’ and ‘please’ and her name, choked around desperate, wanton cries. She kept her hand knotted in his hair, and drove into him, getting off far more on his helpless, aroused noises than the pleasant pressure against her vulva. Oh, yes. Oh, yes, yell!

He did, screaming his orgasm into the bed, and pushing up into her as far as he could.

Then he went limp, panting and whimpering, utterly gorgeous little moans. So surrendered he couldn't do anything else.

She didn't follow through on her earlier threat, and instead slowed down, and stopped, and gently pulled out of him, and helped him down to his side. She got her strap on off, and cuddled against him, and he nuzzled blissfully into her arms, softly murmuring “Thank you thank you thank you.”

She kissed his forehead, and petted his hair. It wouldn't be long before need would overwhelm him again, so it was good to enjoy this while it lasted. Maybe she'd get off next time too. She'd long ago given up keeping up with Loki orgasm for orgasm in heat, but maybe they’d have a nice, relaxed fuck next.

She felt Loki trembling and sweet and vulnerable against her, and heard his happy little sigh, and it set off every predatory impulse she had.

Then again, maybe she'd tie Loki up and see how well he could use that tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel where Thor joins? Y/N?
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
